Sing A Song For Sorrow
by yamatofan04
Summary: This isn't your little brother's Digimon! An alternate reality where Takato and the Tamers never reunited with their Digimon. Wait until you see our favorite's downward spirals!


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Digimon or any of its characters and I don't pretend to either. This story does however belong to me and my brain, I did write it so don't try to steal it.

Sing A Song For Sorrow

A Tamers Tale

Chapter 1: A Girl and Her Boy

The room was musty and poorly lit, and it stank slightly of a person who probably didn't bathe to often. As the flash of lightning flickered across the window a person could be seen clutching his knees and shaking violently in the corner of the small padded room. The door's lock clicked and it slowly swung open. A young woman stepped in, her short brown hair dripping with the rain from outside. The person in the corner didn't even look up, no response at all to the woman's arrival.

She let out a sigh. There appeared to be no change in the patient's condition at all. She walked slowly over to him and pulled up the small chair that was sitting by the desk, glancing at it for only a moment. Drawings of many strange creatures scattered across it, and several crayons, so heavily used they were nothing more than wax stubs.

She sat down in front of the man, and stared at him for a short time, smiling as a single tear fell from her eye. She thought of how good things were once, of how good things could have been if only he hadn't.... But this was not a time for reflection; it was a time for healing, or at least attempting to heal.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the man. His eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the voice, as if he couldn't even see what was right in front of him. She frowned slightly.

"I know you can hear me sweetie," she said smiling, "must we do this every time I come to see you?"

"The bad game never ends you know." He finally responded.

"I thought we had been over this," she sighed again, "it is over, and it's never going to happen again."

The young man began to cry, sobbing lightly under his breath.

"I just miss him so much." he managed between the sobs.

"I know, we all do, but most of us have moved on now, gotten over it, and you need to do the same." she looked down at the floor, "I need you to come back to me now."

The man looked confused, "Get over it? How could I ever get over it? I lost my best friend!" he was becoming visibly angry now, "I promised him, I promised all of them, and now he's gone forever, because of me!"

"It wasn't your fault! You know that!" she all but screamed in his face.

The sobbing stopped immediately and his eyes began darting again. The man began to scratch at his arms, where it was quite visible that he had done so many times before.

"Listen to me, don't run away again!" she screamed as she grabbed his face, "Don't you run out on me again, stay here. Tell me your name."

"They will return, they will return, they will....." he began to mutter under his breath.

"No, you listen to me, what is your name?" she pushed him for an answer.

"They will return, they will return, ten years tomorrow, and then they return." He continued the chanting, slowly getting louder.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!?" the woman screamed.

The man stopped, and his eyes cleared and focused, "My name?" he asked, sweat running down the sides of his face.

"Yes, what is your name?" she asked again.

"My name is......" the man thought for a moment, "I am Takato Matsuki." He looked shocked by his own words and looked around the room strangely. "Jeri, where are we?"

"I am surprised you recognized me, technically it has been a very long time." She stood up and helped Takato to his feet slowly; another flash of lightning lit the room.

"What's going on?" he asked her, "Jeri I'm really confused here."

She began to guide him toward the door to the room. "Just trust me and stay quiet." She peeked out the door, looking to see that no one could see them. The hallway was empty and Jeri smiled, it was perfect. "I will explain everything on the way out, follow me."

The two then slipped out the door and down the hallway into the darkness.

---------

_Trust me when I say your gonna love what I have planned for our poor tamers. Let me know what you think, you will definatly be surprised at what has happened here in my little alternate reality! It can only go downhill from here and this isn't your little brother's Digimon anymore_


End file.
